


Let Me In (Under Your Mask) pt.2

by EnbyJaiby



Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, I'm so sorry, One Shot, Spiderman!Keith, cringey as hell, spider-man au, this screams wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyJaiby/pseuds/EnbyJaiby
Summary: (Part 2 of my Spider-Man oneshot)After running into each other in school the next day, the two once again meet up by Lance's apartment (the only difference is that Lance hasn't scoped out any mysterious noises)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094801
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Let Me In (Under Your Mask) pt.2

School the next day?

Keith was definitely not ready. Of course Lance wouldn't know it was him. But he still kissed him.

He's totally not gonna make this weird.

Not at all.

Oh how wrong he was.

Of course at school they barely interact. They just pass each other and wave politely.

He's not even sure if Lance likes him back. 

He sighed and made his way to class. He took his seat and started the assignment on the board. His head snapped up when he heard his name called from the teacher. She had her hand in his face, mid-snap. "Mr. Kogane. Keep up please."

He let his hair fall over his eyes and groaned quietly.

[θ·θ]

Meanwhile, Lance could not be quiet about last night.

Every time he got a chance, he leaned over and whispered over to Hunk a detail of the night he had already heard about a thousand times. This continued until the teacher finally got enough of it. "Lance McClain, if you would like to go home right after school, I'd advise you to shut your trap. But if you'd like to join me after school in detention, feel free to keep talking." 

That shut him up. The bell rang and he practically jumped out of his seat and ran out of the class. 

In his rush out of the class, Lance ran into a small frame. He stabilized himself and looked down at the scattered books, trailing them to a heap of someone on their stomach. "Oh. I'm sorry. Here let me help you up." Lance gripped the person's arm and hefted him up. "Keith?" he breathed, not realizing how close their faces are.

Keith struggled, with responses forming but not finding their way out of his mouth. He glanced into Lance's eyes, to his nose, to his freckles, and to his lips which were now forming into a small smirk. He looked up quickly and blushed when he saw the glint in Lance's eyes. 

Lance fixed Keith's glasses so that they were no longer crooked. He then leaned down and started picking up Keith's books. He handed them to Keith with a smirk. "Hang on."

"What?"

Lance placed his hand on the back of Keith's neck and rubbed some dirt off that was under his eye. He smiled. "See you around, Mullet." Lance then walked away. Keith managed a small whimper.

Yep. That totally wasn't weird, Keith thought. He shook his head and made his way to free period. He took a seat and pulled out his sketching pad. He started drawing up new designs and improvements he could make for his suit. 

He doesn't realize that someone has sat in front of him until they clear their throat. This startled Keith and he jumped a little. The person chuckled. 

He looked up at them and hoped it wasn't visible that he stiffened. "Shiro."

"That's Mr. Shirogane to you. I am your guidance counselor after all."

Keith looked back down at his sketches and continued drawing. "But you're also my brother. So, Shiro, what do you want?"

"I want to know what's gotten into you. You've been closed off a lot lately, your grades are slipping, you have managed to doze off in all of your classes, and you haven't been talking to me recently. So, again, what's wrong?"

"Just worn out." Keith muttered.

Shiro paused. "Okay. I gotta go. My office door is always open."

Keith made a sound of acknowledgement and Shiro walked off. Keith sighed and let his head fall to the table. 

[θ·θ]

School had let out and Keith changed into his suit and made his way to his somewhat-new scope-out place; a building that was pretty close to Lance's apartment building.

The sun had set and Lance still hadn't shown up. Keith was worried. It wasn't until really late that Keith spotted Lance with his hood over his head. Lance stopped in the open space that is the back of the building and took his hood off. He looked up and Keith fought the urge to duck down.

"Listen, Spidey! It'd be nice if you could just swing your way down here! I know you're here somewhere, there's no use in hiding." Keith didn't move until Lance started to slump and made his way to his fire escape stairs.

Keith silently swung to the platform near Lance's window and waited for Lance to catch up. Lance spotted him and brightened up. "And my spider in shiny spandex finally arrives."

Keith chuckled. "How long did it take you to think of that one?"

"Literally 3 seconds." Lance stepped closer to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Protecting you? I don't know." Keith shrugged then looked up. "You tell me."

"Okay." Lance reached for Spidey's chin. "You're here because if you weren't, you'd be worrying your little spider butt about me."

"That may be true." Keith felt more confident with his mask on than without it. 

"I know it's true." Lance stepped closer, pressing Keith against the wall near his window.

"How?"

"Because I know that if something happened to me, you'd never be able to kiss me again and who would want to lose that?"

"Definitely not me." 

"Good." Lance lifted his mask up halfway and kissed him and Keith's hands went to his shoulders as Lance's made their way to his waist and pulled him closer. 

Lance picked him up and Keith wrapped his legs around his form.

Keith struggled to find the strength to pull away. "Wait. We can't -- we can't do this."

Lance's hand went to the back of Keith's neck, where he felt some thick locks of hair. "Why?"

"Because . . . you can't ever find out who I truly am and I don't -- I can't put you through that."

"I'd agree, but a certain mullet tells me otherwise." Lance breathed and leaned his forehead to Keith's and closed his eyes. "Keith. I know it's you in there. I'd know that mullet anywhere. So why, why won't you let me in?"

"Because . . . because you shouldn't have to go through this."

Lance withdrew his head. "Go through what? Having an incredibly hot superhero boyfriend?"

"No." Keith lifted his mask off his face and looked in Lance's eyes. "You shouldn't have to go through losing me if something happens."

"Nothing's going to happen. You've been doing this for what, two years?"

"Three, actually."

"Exactly. You'll be fine. You're stronger, smarter, better, and more badass than before. You got this."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

Keith smiled.

"Now come inside. It's really late." Lance took his wrist and led him inside through the window.

Keith full out grinned when he saw the inside. "You . . . have posters of me. How cute."

"What? Like I said you're awesome and amazing."

Keith pecked his cheek.

"The amazing Spider-Man."

"You dork!" Keith shoved his shoulder.

"But I'm your dork."

"Yeah. You are." Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and buried his face in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely dread posting this. Physical pain, my 14 y/o ass was really going for that Wattpad TM feeling. Super fast paced, no details, "small frame", *name* "but you're my *name*
> 
> usually i would make touch ups but i could NOT bring myself to look at it any longer. but really what do you expect? i explicitly state i was 14 (maybe even 13 tbh) when i wrote these so ur not expecting masterpieces
> 
> i crie. I PROMISE the writing gets better in the next weeks. Like, SIGNIFICANTLY
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful Valentine's Day (if not i'll be ur honorary valentine bc i too am lonely)
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
